


𝐎𝐍𝐄𝐒𝐇𝐎𝐓𝐒

by Cheet0s_wh0re



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheet0s_wh0re/pseuds/Cheet0s_wh0re
Summary: :)





	1. WOLFSTAR, insecure

𝐒𝐈𝐑𝐈𝐔𝐒 𝐂𝐎𝐔𝐋𝐃 𝐒𝐄𝐍𝐒𝐄, something was wrong with his Moony when his attention would drop and wouldn't hear anything for five minuets or when he stared at random girls and guys it wasn't like him. Remus was also taking longer in the bathroom and Sirius noted he was looking in the mirror but before he could say anything Prongs came in screaming.

"GUYS MY EVER SO PRECIOUS LILY PAD LOOKED AT ME, she did say no to my proposal BUT ITS A START." James grumbled the middle but but kept his energy up, Sirius rolled his eyes at his brother, "Will you ever give up on her and I don't know find another girl."

James looked in thought for a second before shrugging, "I'm in love with lily I don't exactly need anyone else," By the time James had said that Remus came out the bathroom with a soft smile on his face while approaching James, "Have you ever thought it might be the chase your in love with, like you love challenges." 

"The chase- I.. I mean I haven't exactly thought about it could you explain a bit more because I don't know what you mean by the chase." Sirius watched closely to see the passion in Remus's eyes, it was quite heartbreaking but slightly funny to see their friend with the biggest ego get rejected but not when he is hurt by the hurling insults thrown or food.

But Sirius could see in his Moony's eyes a different passion maybe a painful one which was normally saw when the full moon was over and he had hurt one of his brothers. "I mean James wouldn't you want someone who matched your personality and your soul not trying to fit to be someone else's soulmate, anyway just think about it."

Sirius tugged Moony's arm away from the door but looked over his shoulder to see his brother in deep thought. The Gryffindor common room as usual was quite, apart from the loud gossiping girls which consisted of, Marlene McKinnon, Mary McDonald, Dorcas Meadows and Lily Evans who looked quite smug for someone who poured their whole dinner on a boy who was sickly in love.

Just as the redhead was about to open her mouth Sirius placed his hand in Remus's and walked out, "Sirius where are we going?" Remus questioned curiously but not receiving an answer he just let Sirius tag him along until he was yanked into the room of requirements.

Remus was about to open his mouth until he was pushed on a sofa that appeared out of thin air, "Okay remus I've had enough what is up with you, it's nowhere near the full moon?" Remus groaned into his hands that he put over his face.

"Nothing is wrong Padfoot I have just been agreed with homework that's all" Sirius raised his eyebrows at that Remus never called him Padfoot since they started dating, Sirius started to look at him with puppy eyes and said, "If I do my homework for a week will you?"

Remus looked into his puppy eyes and groaned and indicated for Sirius to fit down which he happily did but turned Remus around so his head can be in lap. Remus nervously started playing with Sirius's silky black hair and spoke,

"There's nothing wrong per se I've just been wondering why me, why are you dating me when you could have anyone else who doesn't have these ugly scars. Sirius why are you in love with a mons-"

Remus didn't realise he was crying until he felt Sirius wipe the salty tears of his cheek and Sirius kissed him hard before he could call himself a Monster.

"That is why I'm in love with you remus your my fucking soulmate."

Remus flipped him over with a silly grin on his face as they both stripped down eventually.


	2. James potter, his Hufflepuff

Mentions of rape and blood

𝐘𝐄𝐋𝐋𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐂𝐎𝐔𝐋𝐃, be heard in every compartment on the train so most adventured see the argument between the Slytherin and Gryffindor, so the Marauders went to look themselves as found themselves at the frontier the argument between LUCIUS MALFOY and TIANA GOLDIE a Hufflepuff against Slytherin the sweetest Hufflepuff and the cruellest Slytherin although there could be worse...

People tried to step in but it was the Hufflepuff who yelled at them, Lucius didn't seem all that surprised and kept looking over at the quivering girl who identified as Tiana's best friend PANDORA LUE, Peter had went over and started talking to her which stopped the shakiness in her, it was quite obvious that the Hufflepuff was enraged over something.

James had whispered to Mary McDonald who was the biggest gossiper known she had a worried look on her face which James barely saw on his fellow Gryffindor, until she whispered what they were arguing about which enraged James but not as much as Tiana, suddenly the whispered got more frequent, "he actually did that" "he's a monster" "no wonder she's so angry it's her best friend"

Suddenly the whispered stopped as Lucius yelled in the enraged blondes girls face, "SHE DESERVED EVERY MINUTE OF IT." Soon after that sentence he was clutching a bloody nose as she punched his in the face and full on attacked him till he was on the floor with one last kick in his family jewels everyone made a face to realise how much that must have hurt with the force she put into it. 

Tiana gripped his robes so he flopped and looked at her, "if you ever say those words again I will do worse if you even look at her hell will be paid don't test me, you raped her you deserve death you monster."

Everyone shivered at the tone of her voice when she let him drop Tiana was quick to look at the shocked face of her fellow classmates but shrugged it off while wiping the blood of her knuckles with a proud smirk on her lips. James put an arm around her shoulder and moved quickly to the end of the train where Madam Pomfrey was.

James chuckled as soon as they got back to their compartment and kissed her head, "my fucking Hufflepuff"

ANY SHIPS —->


End file.
